Epileptic seizures are associated with excessive or abnormally synchronous neuronal activity. Physicians have been able to treat epilepsy by surgery to resect one or more brain portions or by medication. Brain surgery is irreversible, and may be ineffective or associated with neural morbidity in a sizable percentage of cases. In many instances, medication may be ineffective in controlling seizures, or patients may suffer from debilitating side effects. A more promising method of treating patients having epileptic seizures is by electrical stimulation of the brain.
Systems, devices and methods for delivering electrical stimulation through electrodes are under investigation for use in treating epilepsy, as well as a number of other conditions, including chronic pain, cardiac arrhythmias, and the like. Research equipment and associated tools are useful in furthering investigations before clinical trials are initiated in humans. It may be desirable to provide one or more improvements to the systems, devices and methods used with non-human subjects in order to carry out the research.